


au naturel

by rig_ma_role



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coffee Shops, Dirty Talk, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Mark Lee (NCT), Johntography, M/M, Mark's a bit slutty, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Nude Modeling, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Mark’s in need of some fast cash and Johnny’s in need of a nude model.19/06/20 : grammar mistakes edited (I think I got most of it)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 30
Kudos: 472





	au naturel

**Author's Note:**

> First JohnMark story. Yay!
> 
> Johnny’s clothes are specifically the one green sweater and jeans combo from ep 9 of “Shizenie likes this too” and the second outfit mentioned is from the 24hr relay which he dresses in after taking a shower, He wears the same shirt in the “Regular” Korean ver. dance practice.(I just really like that shirt on him ok )  
> I have taken liberties in moving Haechan’s birthday to October to suit the vibe of the story. 
> 
> I eked this out in like one go and by the time I was finished it was 5am. My mom found me hunched over my laptop and she gave me the most disappointed look.  
> Hope this is a good read. Not beta-ed. Excuse my grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> My dumbass realized this was written while mixing tenses. Just fixed it today. 18/06/20

Mark is a college student and unlike the stereotypical trope he isn’t broke per say. He’s a little tight on money but he really isn't ‘ _broke’_ enough to be considering signing up as a nude model for a photo shoot.

He dropped a few too many bills at the guitar store that opened up about 10 minutes away from his dorm, which subsequently led to him having a skinner wallet and a brand-new guitar propped against his bedroom wall.

It isn’t that he's unable to afford food or is behind rent or any of the pressing reasons for which someone would be in search of cash. But Donghyuck’s birthday is coming up, and albeit being a little on the expensive side, he has found the perfect gift. 

Hyuck would never be upset over a more affordable present, but Mark has an obligation to splurge and get him the newest gaming console- reflecting on the fact that his very precious and annoying roommate had nursed him through the break up with the his old boyfriend, several months prior. Mark is now completely over that whole mess of a relationship.

Hyuck often articulates how Mark was truly blind during that period of time in his life, where he was dating that wet sock of a human being... it was only two months but there was much to be said about Mark's choice of boyfriend. And none of it was pleasant.

Mark feels like he owes something to Donghyuck for putting up with him during his break up, and he knows it comes off a little too materialistic to just buy something expensive, but he’d seen the sparkles in Donghyuck’s eyes when they’d discovered the new console at the mall.

Mark wouldn’t have deliberated applying for the nude model request-sent out by a visual arts major at the campus-if he had enough time to get the money for Donghyuck’s present. He is working part-time at “ _Bittersweet_ ” the coffee place across campus, but his check isn’t coming in for another month and he has already dropped a considerable amount of this month’s check on the guitar. And Hyuck’s birthday is next week.

By word of mouth from a friend of a friend (being from Taeyong to Jaehyun to Mark) he finds that one Johnny Suh, Visual arts major, is looking for a nude model for a project. And there seems to be a considerable compensation to be collected by participating.

It isn’t that Mark is a prude or anything. But he is a bit reluctant to be dropping trou. The possibility that his friends and family might see the photos is high and he does not want to be flashing his goods for the whole world to see. Mark’s pretty sure Jaehyun is already planning on pilfering some of the snaps for potential blackmail.

But desperate times call for desperate measures-so through Jaehyun and in turn Taeyong, Mark manages to establish communication with Johnny Suh.

* * *

Mark sends a message to the number that Jaehyun has given him. “He’s picky about his models. Hopefully you’ll make the cut since you’re such a cutie patootie.” Jaehyun says with a cringy double thumbs up. In instances like this Mark questions as to why Taeyong is dating Jaehyun, considering that Taeyong is graceful and well….cool.

He has no idea what Johnny is like and it brings up some hesitance in setting up a meeting. To make things easier for himself he chooses familiar ground and arranges a meeting for 5pm on Friday at “Bittersweet”, the coffee shop he part-times at.

Mark finishes his lectures by 12 on the day in question and moseys on over to the campus food court to grab a quick lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches and a humongous bubble tea from the stall set up at the far corner. He has no idea how the bubble tea place isn’t running out of business. Most students prefer coffee at Bittersweet to fuel them through their college life, but apparently there seems to be a cult following of bubble tea enthusiasts keeping the place busy throughout the week. It is nearing mid-October and the weather is starting to turn nippy, so Mark opts for the hot milk in his _‘Taro choco bubble special’_ hoping to warm himself up _._

By the time Mark gets to the shop the effect of his hot bubble tea has left him and his nose is feeling all cold. He’ll have to remember to bring his coat with him from tomorrow. He opens up the shop door and sees Taeil , the owner of Bittersweet, behind the counter, struggling with a few glass lids and what seems to be a giant jar of cookies.

“Are you ok with that? Need any help?” Mark questions while making his way around the counter dropping his bag in the back room and sliding on his apron, embroidered with a custom name tag.

“Yeap I’m all cool.” Taeil replies managing to safely place all the glassware on the counter. “Jungwoo made a bunch of chocolate chip cookies and I’m trying to figure out the best way to display them. The jar has a good cutesy bakery vibe, but I can’t figure out which one of these lids goes with which jar.”

“It’s just one jar. Just pick a lid and put it on. Also why do you have so many of them?” Mark asks confusedly looking at over half a dozen glass covers littering the counter.

Taeil looks up from his concentrated efforts of selecting the perfect lid.

“Oh no it’s not just the one jar. There’s a whole lot more chocolate chip cookies in the back. Enough to fill at least ten more jars. Jungwoo read the measurements wrong and I’m pretty sure if we stack the cookies it’d be taller than the Eifel tower”

Jungwoo’s eccentricities are mildly inconveniencing or adorable at the best. This seems to lie somewhere in the middle of that spectrum since Taeil doesn’t seem all too bothered by the surplus of cookies.

Mark grabs an exceptionally gooey looking one out of the jar and pops it into his mouth. Regardless of Jungwoo’s antics the cookie is magnificent-as expected- and thankfully Taeil is nice enough to let them sneak a few of the bakery items once in a while. Though Mark does have to admit he abuses that privilege a little bit too much during exam weeks.

Since Johnny will be coming in by 5pm he needs to start work and finish up his duties before Renjun comes in for the evening shift. So, Mark starts his daily labor but not before informing Taeil that he’ll be getting off work exactly at 4.55 and won’t be able to help for longer, like he normally does. Taeil is understanding enough but is intrigued by Mark's change of routine.

When questioned Mark tries his best to side-step the whole _nude photoshoot_ business and replies with a half-truth of meeting an acquaintance. He is pretty sure Taeil mistook the whole conversation as Mark having a date and-being the sweetheart slash nosy pseudo parent he is-offers a beverage of Mark’s choice for him and his mystery acquaintance, on the house.

Mark puts Johnny out of his mind for a while and gets busy cleaning mugs, taking orders from students-that look halfway close to death-and arranging pastries, made by Jungwoo, in the display case at the front of the shop. The actual making of the coffee is assigned to their barista, Yuta, who has the dexterity to handle several orders at once and flirt with the occasional customer that catches his eye. Mark is slightly irked by the effortless charm that the man exudes but Yuta is such a friendly guy he genuinely can’t be mad at the fact.

Mark manages to avoid any mishaps and clocks out exactly at 4.55 and waits at a corner table of the shop expecting Johnny. Hopefully Johnny has the sense to send him a text with what he looks like or at least mention some distinguishing feature. Johnny’s profile picture is an artfully taken photo of the city skyline, so Mark has no idea what the man looks like.

Mark thinks he’s being a little hypocritical since Johnny doesn’t know what he looks like either, seeing as his profile picture is of a cute watermelon cartoon that Taeyong had drawn for him. Mark _could_ send Johnny a message of what he looks like, but he does not have any distinctive features to speak of. He’s a little below average in build (but not too tiny) and is currently wearing an oversized sweater and regular black jeans and is supporting his usual black hair.

Basically describing half the population in the shop at the time. Mark suddenly feels very run-of-the-mill at that moment. Maybe he won’t be a good pick to model. Maybe Johnny’d take one look at him and decide that he is too plain. Maybe he should dye his hair and get piercings or something, like Yuta.

Marks comes out of his funk and decides that it’s not the time to be second guessing himself because he needs the money. He opens his and Johnny’s chat and sends a message,

| _Hey dude, I’m at the coffee shop. Umm what exactly do you look like cause it’d be easier for me to spot you when you come in._

A few seconds later a notification pops up on Marks phone carrying Johnny’s reply.

| _I’m tall, haha lol. I’ll be there in 2 minutes. Waiting for the light at the crossing across the shop._

Mark reads the message and keeps his eyes locked on Bittersweet’s entrance, waiting. Three different people enter the café and a few leave before Mark see’s Johnny. And there can be no mistake, because true to his words, Johnny is TALL. Very well above the typical height, he towers above everyone else. And it’s not like mark was specifically looking but Johnny is hot in that effortless model-esque way.

Height; check, attractive face; check, runway walk; check, immaculate outfit, hot as fuck smile and soft floppy hair; check check check.

Marks little inferiority bug is raising his head. He notices Johnny looking around the room trying to figure out which one Mark is. He raises his hand and gives a little wave so that Johnny can identify him. The moment Johnny sees Mark his face lights up and Mark swears he is momentarily blinded by the makeshift halo that surrounds Johnny. Seems like the setting sun streaming in through the glass windows is also at work in giving Johnny the best possible entrance, whereas Mark looks entirely unassuming, exactly what a typical overworked college student looks like.

Johnny makes his way over dodging two very giggly distracted girls that almost bump into him.

“Hey you must be Mark”, Johnny greets, taking off his coat to reveal an olive green sweater hugging his frame. Mark gulps softly because it looks like Johnny works out and that chest and arms are making him feel some kind of way.

“Ahhh yeah I’m Mark” he giggles nervously trying hard not to look too intently at Johnny’s forearms when the man pushes up his sleeves.

“So Taeyong tells me that you need quick cash and you’d be willing to pose nude.” Johnny says with no preamble.

“Haha yeah. I’m a bit panicky about the whole thing though, cause I really don’t want my ass plastered all over campus” Mark has another bout of nervous giggles.

“Oh I totally get it. But it’s all cool. The whole thing will be done tastefully. You don’t have to worry” Johnny says with a smile that makes his eyes crinkle. And Mark feels like he’s having a shoujou manga moment for a second there because Johnny’s smile makes his pulse rise and heart feel cozy.

And of course Mark has to go and be his usual abrasive self making a fool of himself in front of this hot stranger. “I see. So…is there like a theme or am I just going to be posing with my dick out?” Mark asks bluntly. He then winces because he honestly could have phrased that better.

But Johnny takes it in stride and his sudden rumble of laughter catches Mark off guard. “Oh no no. There actually is a proper theme and all. I feel like we’d better get something to drink cause it could take a while to give you all the details. I’ll go get something for both of us. My treat.”

Johnny is turning out to be an absolute charmer and Mark almost lets Johnny buy him a latte before he remembers Taeil’s offer from earlier. “Oh actually I work here and the owner kind of offered up a freebie when I said I was meeting someone. So you don’t have to pay. I’ll get it on the house”

Johnny seems a bit reluctant before he concedes to accepting a hot Americano. Mark hurries over to the counter before Johnny could change his mind. Renjun, who’d clocked in at 5, is manning the register and greets Mark with a smirk. “So~ what’ll you and lover boy there have?”

Mark splutters, “What! No! It’s just a business transaction. And what even implied that this could be a date. And do you think I would even bring a date here, where you could be condescending about it?”

“Oh I don’t know. You two seem very cozy over in that corner.” Renjun says with a coy shrug. “He even laughed at whatever you said like it was funny. I know you and _you_ are _not_ funny.”

Mark narrows his eyes at Renjun. “Just shut up and get me a latte and a hot Americano. And don’t even think of billing it cause Taeil said I could have it for free”.

“Bro you’ve seriously got to stop mooching stuff off Taeil. You’ll end up running this business to the ground” Renjun says while eating a cookie obviously taken from the display.

Mark gives a pointed look at the cookie “Ahh hypocrisy thy name is Renjun.”

“It doesn’t count when I take stuff cause I’m delightful and Taeil loves me.” Renjun says and stuffs the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

“Just send over the drinks to our table.” Mark sighs.

“Sure sure. Go back to lover boy then” Renjun says with a jaunty wave and sends Mark off to Johnny.

Johnny’s idly scrolling through his phone by the time Mark returns to their table.

“Everything ok?” Johnny asks.

“Yeah just chatting with Renjun over there. We’ll get our drinks in a bit”

“So, you’re Jaehyun’s friend right. From the same department” Johnny asks casually placing his phone away and concentrating on Mark. The deep hazel eyes wait attentively for Mark to reply.

“Yeah, we’re both music majors and I dabble in a little bit of production.”

“Oh that’s cool. I’m surprised we haven’t met earlier cause Taeyong and I hang out all the time and Jaehyun’s basically attached to Taeyong’s hip. I swear they’re the most obnoxiously cute couple on campus.” Johnny says with a slight grimace.

“ I’m quite busy so I don’t get to hang out with them too often. I mostly hang with Donghyuck, my roommate.” Mark clarifies.

“Oh that’s cool. To be honest I actually was a little worried about finding you in a café full of students, plus your chat icon is of no use whatsoever in figuring out what you look like. Your chat icon kind of reminds me of Taeyong’s crazy drawings” Johnny says with a fond smirk.

“Haha yeah. It actually is a Taeyong original. He heard I like watermelons, so he drew me that and I actually made a key-tag of it as well” Marks says scratching at his neck embarrassed. “And if you actually think about it this is a bit of a pot-kettle situation since your chat icon is also kind of useless in figuring out what you look like.”

Johnny laughs “You got me there.”

.

.

.

Taeil, who’d been sneakily watching Mark and his ‘ _acquaintance’_ waits till Renjun gets the drinks ready. He pops up in front of Renjun startling the poor boy.

“I’ve got this. You get back to the register.” Taeil says with a smile and carefully maneuvers the tray with Mark’s drinks from Renjun’s hands. He then piles up some chocolate chip cookies on the tray, under protest from Renjun, and makes his way over to Mark’s table.

Mark notices Taeil standing behind Johnny with a smile and his eyebrows wiggling like he’s trying to say something. And yep Mark was right on the money, Taeil thinks that Mark is on a date with Johnny and apparently has come to play the role of Mark’s quasi-parent.

“Hi Taeil. Are those our drinks. Thanks, let me take them off you. Byeee~” Mark says in one single breath and takes his drinks from the man before he can ask to be introduced to Johnny and probably plant himself at the table and grill Johnny on his intentions with Mark and possibly give the shovel talk while he was at it.

Taeil had not been fond of Mark’s previous boyfriend and had been absolutely furious when he broke Mark’s heart. Taeil had banned Mark’s ex from Bittersweet and from that point on had taken it upon himself to interrogate anyone that looked like they could become Mark’s future boyfriend.

Taeil does not hand over the tray without a fight. But when Mark wrestles it from his grip and stares at him with his cute little death glare Taeil pouts and walks away.

Johnny does his best not to laugh and waits patiently for Mark to put his coffee down. They both take a sip from their respective drinks and dig into the complementary cookies.

“Huh this is actually pretty good.” Johnny hums before taking another sip.

“I'm assuming you’re pretty much like every other student and survive on a semi liquid diet of coffee and you seem know what good coffee is from that instant Nescafé slop. So why haven’t I seen you around the café before?” Mark asks, curious.

“Not to sound like a total douchebag but I’m a bit of a stickler when it comes to coffee, so I make my own with imported beans and stuff and I kind of assumed this place wouldn’t……umm…… match my taste.” Johnny says with chagrin.

Mark smirks because that does kind of sound douchbag-y.

“Taeil’s a bit of a coffee connoisseur himself, so almost all of the stuff here’s pretty good, except maybe the double whipped, caramel monstrosity which in my honest opinion should come with a hazard label cause that thing could give you diabetes with one sip.”

Johnny genuinely laughs at Mark’s terrible one liner and attempts to smoothly segue into the reason why they are actually here. “So, since we have our drinks, I guess we better get into the nitty gritty details of the photoshoot.”

* * *

On Friday, at their little meeting, Johnny had provided extensive details of his project theme and had very intently asked Mark if he was ok with bondage ropes and whether he was allergic to flowers. The weirdness of the entire question had left him perplexed and he’d only been able to confirm that he was ok with everything.

Johnny had then gone on to explain the whole concept of emphasizing the metaphorics of being tied down and imagery of flower artistry and eroticism and some artsy nonsense that flew right over Marks head.

Mark had come out of the café with a date and time, Sunday 10 am, and a location, Johnny’s apartment – where there was an actual makeshift studio room- and he’d walked back to his and Hyuck’s shared dorm room all dazed and disoriented.

And by Sunday morning, Mark is sitting at his kitchen counter regretting his life choices. Why had he spent all his money on a guitar? Why did he have to be so resolved on giving Hyuck the best birthday present? Why is he so susceptible to johnny’s smooth charm?

It's nearing 9 O’clock and he has to be at Johnny’s in an hour, preferably after a good wash and with some breakfast in his tummy. He does not have time to be panicking.

Ok so maybe he has a little time to be panicking. He has a minor freak out in which he calls up Renjun babbles something along the lines of “my ass is going to be photographed” and receives death threats in return, for waking up Renjun before 12 am on a Sunday. Mark then eats some cereal with the last of his and Hyuck’s shared milk, washes up with a thorough scrubbing and some stress release via a good self-loving with four fingers in his ass- he is a big boy he can masturbate if he wants to- and gets dressed in what he hopes will be appropriate clothing. He will be stripping out of them in approximately half an hour anyway, so he guesses it won’t matter what his clothes look like.

But he does have to admit he spends a little too much time picking out the perfect baby blue sweater and accompanying skintight jeans. And so what if he has a little crush on Johnny and wants to look his best both in and out of his clothes - nobody except himself had to know.

He checks in on Hyuck, who is still deep asleep, and grabs his coat on the way out. It is starting to become a little colder than ‘ _sweater weather_ ’, so he power walks out of the dorm to catch a bus ride to Johnny’s apartment. He spends an antsy ten minutes at the bus stop before he manages to catch a bus going in the direction of Johnny’s place. He grows even more fidgety on the 10-minute ride over and is practically vibrating out of his skin by the time he rings the bell to Johnny’s apartment complex.

Mark peruses the line of buttons at the gate and presses the one with 502 written on it. He notices that there’s a camera angled at his face when he looks up. The place seemed pretty high end and Mark is kind of wishing he hadn’t signed up for this. He is startled from his thoughts by johnny’s static-y voice drifting from the tiny speaker.

“Hey Mark! Just come up, I buzzed the gate open for you.” Mark pushes open the gate at the sound of the buzzer and takes the lift to the fifth floor. He looks for apartment number 502, knocks and waits a few seconds for the door to be opened, not by Johnny but a smaller petite man who is pretty. R _eally_ _really_ pretty. Probably as pretty as Taeyong. And that was saying something.

And of course, Mark has to go and make a fool of himself, because apparently the only way he knows how to function is like a panicked gay. “You’re very pretty and you aren’t Johnny”

The pretty man laughs, and his blonde hair flops about attractively. “Nope I’m not Johnny. I’m too fabulous for that. I’m Johnny’s flat mate. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul”

“Ummm…wah?” Mark says nervously unsure of the torrent of words that just came out of the very pretty mans mouth.

He laughs a little louder at Marks gob smacked face, “Silly boy that’s my name.”

Thankfully, he doesn’t seem offended at Mark’s faux pas.

“And yeah, I know it’s a mouthful, and this isn’t the worst reaction I’ve got. Can you believe someone said _bless you_ when I told them my name. Anyway, you can call me Ten. Come on in little Markie. Johnny told me you’d be coming today.” Ten giggles and grasps Mark’s hand in his and drags him inside.

Ten whispers under his breath something that sounds suspiciously like “You’re all he’s been talking about”, but Mark is pretty sure he’s too out of it from Tens very long self-introduction to have heard that correctly.

Ten drags him through the front corridor to an open living room- tastefully decorated, with glass doors leading to a balcony- and then through another longer corridor past a shiny kitchen and two bedrooms doors flung wide open. By the glimpses he gets, Mark assumes the bedroom covered in polaroids is Johnny’s and the one lavishly decorated in purples is Ten’s.

Despite being only a little taller than Mark himself, Ten somehow manhandles Mark through a third and final door which leads to Johnny’s home studio where the man himself is setting up what looks to be a raised stage of deep plush velvet. The studio itself is spacious with white walls and floor length glass windows much like the living room. There are blackout curtains hanging at each end of the windows allowing the room to be plunged into darkness. Mark notes the black background accompanying the platform and multiple mirrors and lights at varying angles surrounding the entire space. A basket sits in the corner holding a variety of flowers.

Johnny is dressed in a black long sleeved shirt - three buttons undone - over black slacks. He looks good.

He looks up from his work and smiles brightly. “Hey Mark! Hope the ride over wasn’t too bad. I know it’s a nightmare trying to catch a bus on a Sunday.”

“No… it’s all cool I got a bus real quick. Must be my lucky day.” Mark rambles nervously while eyeing the set that looks a little bit too sensual. Specially with the lush tones and the velvet.

“Oh, and I see you met Ten.” Johnny says turning back to fixing up the rest of the set. “Hope he didn’t talk your ear off.”

“Hey! I take offence at that.” Ten screeches, and then with a more lyrical tone and flourish of his hand, “Everyone should be lucky to hear my voice, it was gifted by the angels.”

Johnny snickers, “Yeah yeah. You and your angelic voice can help get Mark ready for the shoot while I finish this off”

“Of course. Anything for my new baby. Come on Markie-poo, let’s get you ready.” Ten sing songs and clasps Marks hand taking him away to do god knows what to him. He throws a desperate look over his shoulder and sees Johnny grin at him and mouth ‘ _you’re his baby now_ ’. To add insult to injury Johnny gives a little wave as Ten carries him away, the traitor.

.

.

.

Mark is guided to Ten’s very purple room and is handed a silk robe, also in purple. He’s sensing pattern to Ten’s general existence, bright and vivacious. Mark is pushed in the direction of the bathroom with a straightforward command to strip entirely naked. He returns with his clothes bundled up in his hand, feeling very exposed in the silky robe clinging to his skin.

Ten gives him an appreciative look making Mark blush. “I knew you were hiding a great body under that gigantic sweater. Now come and sit down so I can glam you up a bit.” Ten says patting the small stool in front of his vanity.

“And don’t you worry Markie-poo, I’m a professional makeup artist and I have magic hands. You are pretty enough as is but a little blush never hurt anyone.”

Mark tugs the robe closer around himself and sits down on the chair. He looks at the mirror and sees himself looking back, a very average human being. Ten is fluttering around him looking radiant and Mark suddenly feels very small.

“Umm…. Ten wouldn’t you suit this photoshoot more? I mean you’re like gorgeous and I’m just very plain looking. I mean with a theme like this…” Mark stops talking when he sees Ten standing with his hands on his hips scowling.

“Now listen here Markie-poo, you are absolutely stunning. I don’t know how you got it into your head that you look average.” Ten puts a finger under Mark’s chin, tilts his face and directs his eyes to the mirror, “Look at those sparkly eyes and the high cheekbones. That long neck and cute little ears. Look at all this soft fluffy hair and this cute button nose. Nobody looks like you Mark Lee. You aren’t average. You are unique. You are Mark Lee and Mark Lee… is exquisite.” Ten says cradling marks face to look up at him and Mark feels like he’s going to cry.

“Now let’s have some fun with a little makeup and go meet Johnny.”

.

.

.

Under Ten’s care Mark finds himself feeling more confident and comfortable. He allows Ten to swash on some eyeshadow in hues of red glitter and smooth light blush shades over his cheeks and lips. Ten wrestles the silk robe off halfway to swipe some highlight and blush over his shoulders and collar bones, saying that Johnny’s lighting might overpower his natural blush. Mark allows Ten to fuss over him to his heart's content until Johnny comes looking for them.

“Alright now let Mark go. We’ve got to start shooting.”

“I’m not holding him hostage” Ten harrumphs. “Have fun with your weird kinky sex photoshoot.” He says picking up a wallet and keys “I’m going out for brunch with Kun and Sicheng. I’ve been dying to try out this new place.” Ten is halfway out of his room before he turns around, “And by the way Johnny, when I get back there better not be a mess.” He stares at Johnny with a knowing look and raised eyebrow. Mark sees Johnny blush, which is odd, and then scowl at Ten.

“Anywho, I’m off. See you around Markie-poo and remember, you are one of a kind”

Mark waves Ten goodbye and turns to Johnny, who seems to be taking in an eyeful of Mark’s body, clad in Ten’s silk robe.

Johnny clears his throat and looks away a little guiltily.

“We should get back to the studio and I’ll show you some of the rope bondage stuff that we have to get you into.” Johnny says casually and Mark tries to mimic that airiness just so he won’t freak out about the fact that he’ll be naked and tied up in a few minutes. He follows Johnny trying to keep up his faux sense of calm muttering to himself, “We cool. It’s cool. Everything is fine”.

.

.

.

It is not cool and everything is not fine. Mark comes face to face with a veritable smorgasbord of kinky looking bondage images on Johnny’s laptop, which he will have to replicate. Johnny mentions that he had some help from Taeyong in figuring out how all the knots work (Mark did not want to know what the hell Jaehyun and Taeyong were doing in their free time). Johnny then casually pulls out a dark almost blood red length of rope and says, “I got the ones that would chafe the least”.

And Mark kind of wants to melt into the floor in shame. He’s pretty sure he resembles a tomato at this point and hopes that the flush won’t show up hideously on camera.

Johnny clears his throat a little and gestures at the robe, “Um yeah so if you would please undress, I can try and get the rope secured and we can start with the shoot.”

Mark fidgets for a bit and comes to the realization that he’s going to have to do this at some point so he decides to follows the philosophy of ‘ _ripping offothe band aid in one go_ ’ and just unravels the borrowed silk robe and flings it off on to the ground. He stands in the white spacious room naked as the day he was born and hopes to god the apartment is high up enough that no one can peek through the windows.

Johnny senses his uneasy gaze and reassures him “Oh don’t worry about the windows they’re one way and no one can actually see inside. I had them custom installed.”

Thank god for small favors, Mark guesses. Johnny leads Mark towards the raised podium and begins work on tying knots around Marks form. Johnny adjusts his hands behind him and continues his work. It takes a good amount of time and Mark is honestly thankful for his jittering nerves or else he’d be supporting a full-fledged boner by now.

Johnny keeps his eyes strictly above belt while tying Mark up and after he finishes he walks over to the lighting equipment turns them on and pulls the blackout curtains shut effectively plunging the entire room- except the center stage- in to semi-darkness.

Mark glances at himself over his shoulders in one of the mirrors in the studio. His arms are the only thing that’s tied up and it looks quite pretty. The red contrast well against his skin and Johnny has put in good work tying it up in crisscross patterns from his shoulders to his wrists, with knots in a patterned line.

Johnny makes his way over to Mark and steers him into a seated position with his legs tucked under his butt, back facing the camera. He then grabs a handful of flowers in shades of red and laces them strategically all over Marks tied up arms and around the extra space on the little stage he’s seated on.

“Mark are you comfortable enough like this?” Johnny asks. Marks gives a slight nod and tries to maintain his posture. He feels Johnny move away and hears the clicking of the camera a few seconds later. Johnny gives small words of encouragement and occasionally adds a ‘beautiful just like that’ making Mark blush, before furiously clicking away at his camera again. He adjusts Marks head to look to the side and captures a few more shots.

The sharp lighting, red of the rope and flowers, Mark’s jawline and soft pale skin make for a pretty picture.

They spend the next few hours along this vein, changing the style of the bondage ropes every half hour or so. It takes Johnny a few tries to get the full body harness type knots in place as he tries not to stare at Marks burgeoning erection. Mark lays across the platform like a 18th century harlot, the ropes crisscrossing his stomach and around his nipples. This time he is surrounded by red and white flowers. One flower is artfully placed across his left eye and several more over his crotch. Johnny looms above him capturing an aerial view and the undercurrent of tension, sexual in nature, is rapidly building.

.

.

.

The last variation is a simple one. Just his wrists and ankles tied, and for the background a brighter aesthetic. Johnny decides to open-up the curtains and get rid of the velvet cover on the makeshift platform revealing pure white. He rolls up the black background with a tug and Mark notices there are a bunch more retractable colored backgrounds settled on wall above him. Johnny makes use of the blue and yellow flowers and arranges them with Mark lying half on the upraised stage and half on the floor, ass stuck out and ankles and wrists bound in red and on display.

Mark has strictly been avoiding looking at Johnny too much as his erection has been in full force for a while and Johnny had been gentleman enough not to mention it.

He sneaks a glance at Johnny just to make sure he’s doing fine and sees a very distinctive bulge in view, and it looks like Johnny is stealthily trying to adjust it.

And Mark realizes that maybe Johnny isn’t as impervious to the situation as he thought, maybe he wont be leaving here with just a few bucks. Maybe….just maybe, he will be returning home pleasantly sore and a few bruises to commemorate a good fuck.

After avoiding Johnny’s eyes for the entirety of the time they’d been shooting Mark bucks up his courage and looks Johnny straight in his eyes and let’s go, trying to convey how affected he is by Johnny and the entire shoot. Mark’s mouth falls open and his body relaxes into the flowers and his back curves ever so slightly emphasizing his ass further. And Johnny freezes up and positively growls out a filthy “fuck”. His hold on the camera loosens and he lowers his arm as if contemplating just stopping the shoot all together and fucking Mark raw.

The entire studio that had been brimming with tension just flows over and Mark feels electrified. He can see that that Johnny is biting his lips like he’s holding himself back from picking Mark up and just ravaging him.

“Fuck Mark, you can’t just do that. Fuck just…fuck… just a few more photos and I’ll fuck you okay.” Johnny says palming his dick through his slacks.

Mark moans unrestrained.

Johnny curses once more. “Mark, I need you to give me proper answer, ok baby. I need you to tell me that you are ok with me fucking you.”

Mark moans at the pet name and gives a little nod and a breathy “Yeah Johnny”.

And the next few minutes test their patience like never before. Johnny clicks away at his camera and eyes Mark’s wanton frame lying among the flowers.

Mark can feel the blood pumping and he can feel Johnny’s eyes on him gliding over his form. He feels obscene. Hyuck had always said that Mark had a slutty side hidden under his oversized sweaters, and it seems that Johnny had pressed a button to unlock it.

Johnny manages to get a decent number of photos and places the camera down on a table setting it aside. He takes a good look at Mark and says “Stay right there ok baby? Give me two minutes”

Mark whines low in his throat but nods. Johnny leaves the room and comes back with a bottle of lube and condoms in hand. He walks over to Mark places a kiss on his forehead and runs a hand over Marks spine all the way down to his raised ass.

“Stay just like that okay. I’m going to untie your hands and feet but don’t move.”

Mark shudders at the feel of Johnny’s hand and then nods in confirmation. Johnny unties the knots and throws the rope away. He moves back behind Marks and settles down on his knees.

He grabs hold of Mark’s ass and starts massaging spreading them open and running his thumbs over Mark's hole. “Fuck you look so good Mark. Look at your tiny waist and pretty ass on display. I’ve been trying so hard to keep my hands and eyes off you. I’m not going to hold back now. Is that ok baby?”

And Mark has no idea why the way Johnny is talking to him is turning him on more. He just whines and pushes his ass back into Johnny’s hands.

Johnny is tall, and proportional to that his hands and fingers are much bigger than Mark's. He feels a thrill go down his spine as he imagines those hands wrapping entirely around his thighs and those fingers going deep inside.

Johnny gets to work, holding open Mark's ass cheeks he dips one thumb into marks hole and finds that it’s a bit more pliant than he expects.

“Mark, did you finger yourself earlier?”

Mark whines an embarrassed moan and hides his face in the crook of his arm. The studio is so bright, and he feels so exposed. He chokes out a soft “Yeah” as Johnny adds his other thumb alongside the first, stretching Mark open further.

He keens loudly when Jonny chuckles, “Seems like it was just more than one finger. How many was it Mark. How many fingers did you have up your slutty little hole?”

Mark gasps as Johnny pushes both fingers deeper into him, “Four, I had four”

“Yeah? That’s so hot. I’ll open you up real good baby. Four of your tiny fingers aren’t going to cut it if I’m going to fuck this tight hole.”

And Mark honestly believes Johnny’s telling the truth and not merely bragging for the sake of dirty talk.

He whines and wriggles as Johnny works in one then two lubed fingers and massages the inside. He starts breathing heavier as fingers three and four snuggle up besides the earlier ones and he’s out right moaning when Johnny starts moving them around. The squelching of lube is amplified by the studio’s acoustics overlaid with Marks moans.

“oh my god… Johnny I can’t, so full. It’s so good.” Mark starts wailing when Johnny aims for his prostate.

“That’s it baby, cry for me. Does that feel good.”

“Yeah yeah, need more please please.”

Johnny brings his thumb and rubs at Mark's rim. There’s no way its going to slide inside without hurting Mark but the implication leaves them both a little breathless. Mark more so than Johnny, indicated by the long drawn out moan that leaves his mouth.

Johnny slides his fingers out and works off his clothes. Shirt, shoes and slacks flying off in disarray. Mark sits up to watch the show and his heart almost gives out because Johnny is a work of art, some Greek god bullshit is happening in front of him and Marks legs spread open and his jaw instinctively falls slack when he sees the size of Johnny’s dick. Yep he definitely needed four of Johnny’s fingers.

Johnny looks down at Mark sprawled on the floor like he’s waiting to be taken. He smirks and gives his rigid dick a few strokes and realizes that Mark’s mouth is very invitingly open.

Mark moves his head forward without a second thought and closes his mouth around the tip. He’s going to choke on Johnny’s dick and that’s final. He settles himself down more comfortable and starts licking and sucking and trying to get as much of Johnny’s dick down his throat as possible.

“Hey hey, careful you’ll choke” Johnny says running his hands through Marks hair.

“Kind of what I’m trying to do” Mark replies and tries to chase Johnny’s dick back into his mouth.

“Oh fuck you’re perfect. You think I can try fucking your mouth for bit? Just tap out if it gets too hard yeah.”

Mark nods enthusiastically and opens his mouth wide and looks up at Johnny through his lashes, waiting. Johnny’s not sure if Mark knows how provocative he looks and whether sweater wearing mark and the one kneeling in front of him are one and the same.

He holds and brings his dick forward, now wet with Marks saliva and his own pre-come and decides to gloss up Marks lips a few times with his tip before sliding about halfway in. He checks to make sure Marks okay, slides his hands into Marks hair and starts thrusting. It’s hot tight wet and perfect. Marks little grunts and groans go straight to his dick and has him babbling, “Fuck yeah, such a perfect mouth. So good, so wet. Fuck can I go a little deeper?”

And Mark gives the ok by running a hand up and down Johnny’s thighs. Johnny grunts and pushes in a bit more and that’s definitely the back of Marks throat he’s hitting. He looks down and sees tears at the corner of Mark’s eyes, drool slipping down around his mouth and Mark’s hand-the one not on Johnny’s thigh- is sliding in between Mark’s own legs and into himself. Johnny gets a little frenzied at the sight and starts to move a little faster.

He goes for a few thrust and extracts himself from Mark’s mouth.

“Why’d you stop?” Mark whines, voice raspy and abused.

“Cause you need to breath” Johnny says scratching at Mark’s scalp.

“Nuh uh, I sing. I’m good with breathing through my nose and got great lung capacity so get back and fuck my throat like you mean it.”

And Johnny can’t say no to that. He pushes right back in and goes at it till he decides he’d rather cum while being inside of Mark. Johnny pulls out amidst complaints from Mark but the devilish smirk followed by “Let me make you feel good too. Come sit on my dick” has him quieting down.

Mark moves to get up off the floor but is suddenly lifted up off the ground completely. In surprise he curls his legs around Johnny’s waist and arms around Johnny’s neck. “Holy shit that was hot” Mark exclaims at Johnny’s raw strength. He feels a little tossed around and it goes straight to his dick when he realizes that Johnny is planning on fucking him while standing up.

Johnny smirks and rips the foil off a condom with his teeth and maneuvers under Mark’s ass to his dick and rolls on the condom single handedly. Mark thinks he might faint from how hot it is.

Johnny’s then places both hand on Marks thighs and slowly lowers Mark on to his cock. And just like he predicted Johnny’s hands do almost wrap entirely around his thighs.

“Oh…fuck…yeah” Mark positively wails as he slides down inch by inch and Johnny manages to go halfway before pulling Mark off of him and thrusting right back in. Mark sees stars and almost topples backwards had it not been for Johnny’s grip.

Mark is pretty sure this is the kinkiest thing he’s done in his entire life. His mind starts becoming foggy as his body lights up with pleasure.

Johnny kisses Mark and walks them both to the wall and leverages Mark’s back on to it. He frees one hand from Marks thigh and slides it to the back of Marks head and continues kissing him. Mark realizes that it’s technically their first kiss. He’s had Johnny’s dick in his mouth before his tongue.

All thoughts are lost from that point onwards as Johnny skillfully makes used of his mouth hands and cock to make Mark fall apart like cookies crumbs. Johnny continues his assault and a little part of Marks brain that’s still functioning confirms that Johnny’s dick has some kind of prostate locator attached to it because he manages to hit the spot on each thrust.

There’s a hand tweaking his nipples, the other massaging his thigh, Johnny’s mouth sucking bruises along his neck and his dick working miracles inside Mark’s ass and all Mark can do is cling to Johnny’s shoulders like a drowning man-pray to god that the wall is smooth and wont leave nasty scratches on his back-and moan-and moan- and moan.

Johnny sucks a final hickey into Mark’s neck and speeds up his thrusts.

“Fuck baby you’re so good. So tight around my dick. Going to make me cum.” He groans into Mark’s neck as he latches onto Johnny’s hair and noses his way behind Johnny’s ear.

“Me too.” Mark says breathily “Go on cum” and Johnny does with an animalistic moan. He continues to ride out his orgasm and Mark spills all over Johnny’s abs at the hot feel of his cum filling up the condom. It’s too bad they couldn’t go raw cause he thinks he’d like the feel of Johnny’s cum filling him up and spilling out down his thighs.

They stay like that clinging together, Mark’s legs around Johnny’s hips, his hand clutching Johnny’s hair and Johnny’s head nuzzled into Mark’s neck.

Mark looks over Johnny’s shoulder to see Johnny’s clothes and the silk purple robe scattered around the floor like some modern art piece with a name that was sure to be pretentious like “ _haste_ ” or “ _prelude_ ” or something of the sort. Mark smothers a slightly hysterical giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Johnny asks sounding a little miffed.

“I think you fucked me silly. My brain’s gone all loopy”

Johnny smirks and places a kiss on marks shoulder. “Hmm well that’s good” He says all husky and thrusts up once more for good measure. Mark can see Johnny’s biceps strain and feel the squish of cum inside him and feels a little dizzy with how hot that is. Johnny should be illegal.

Johnny looks down at his stomach and the floor.

“Well we didn’t make a mess. So, Ten’s got nothing to complain about”

* * *

Mark emerges from Johnny’s shower scrubbed and feeling fresh and scrambles back into his own clothes. They’d shared a shower and got a little frisky and somehow managed not to fall and kill themselves, though there was one close call.

Johnny’s still in his towel and wiping down his hair. He gives Mark a smile when he sees him staring. “You hungry?”

Mark wants to say no but his stomach makes a weak noise. He gives an embarrassed nod.

“I got you some watermelon cause you said you liked it. Just get it out of the fridge baby. There should be some yogurt and crisps in there as well”

Mark pauses in the doorway and cocks his head to the side. “So, you’re really calling me baby? I thought that was like an _in the heat of the moment_ thing.”

Johnny stops wiping his hair and drops the towel on to a chair and sighs. “Umm, ok full disclosure, the thing is I actually have been wanting to ask you out for a while. I’ve seen you hanging with Jaehyun and I asked him to introduce us but he kept on refusing for some godforsaken reason. And out of the blue he suddenly tells me he’s got the perfect person for my project and I honestly didn’t know it was going to be you. But when I saw you in the coffee shop I honestly almost had a heart attack. I’ve kind of been obsessing over you for a while now”

And Mark is left speechless. He stares at Johnny for a bit, “You like me. You _like me_ like me? Oh my god. But why?”

Johnny furrows his eyebrows “What do you mean why. You’re perfect. You work hard, and your singing is amazing. I know cause Jaehyun’s shared all the projects you’ve worked on and all the covers you’ve done. You are absolutely gorgeous, and you fit so well in in my arms. Also, the sex is great if I should say so myself.”

And Mark honestly likes that too. He feels small and safe in Johnny’s arms and Johnny is such a sweet guy. And yes. The sex _is_ great.

“Ok!’

“Ok?” Johnny questions

“Yep. We are boyfriends now”, Mark says with a grin and a soft kiss on Johnny’s lips.

“Awesome. And we’ll go on an actual date soon. How about a coffee date, as a weird homage to how we properly met” Johnny says returning Marks kiss.

“Yeah but not at Bittersweet though. I don’t need Renjun and Taeil breathing down my neck while we date.” Mark replies with a snort.

.

.

.

Mark leaves Johnny to get dressed and makes his way down the corridor to the kitchen in search of watermelon to eat. His stomach is imitating a whale and he needs sustenance ASAP.

Mark opens the refrigerator and grabs a slice of watermelon and thinks about how sweet Johnny is for remembering. He opts for a yogurt drink and a half-eaten bag of crisps as well and closes the fridge door and comes face to face with Ten, who is grinning manically. Mark’s mind runs through a cat and canary metaphor that he does not want to unravel right now.

“So, Markie poo, did you know that you have a wreath of hickeys decorating your neck right now?”

Mark stands with his mouth open, the yogurt drink and chips in one hand and the watermelon slice in the other.

“I do? Well fuck”

Ten gives a frantic giggle when he sees Johnny walk into the kitchen.

“Ten stop harassing my boyfriend” Johnny says sliding his hands around Mark protectively.

Johnny grabs a plate and puts more watermelon on it and grasps Mark’s hand, “Come on baby, we are leaving nasty old Ten behind, let’s go back to my room”

Ten’s hysterical giggling increases in volume and his screech of _“ BOYFRIEND! I called it”_ floats after them as they leave. 

.

.

.

Mark snuggles up with Johnny on the bed half-finished snacks placed on the bedside table.

Johnny’s laptop sits in front of them displaying Mark’s photos from the shoot. Johnny shows Mark the different angles and explains his project and Mark is kind of stunned because he did not think that he would end up looking so good.

Johnny whispers how perfect Mark is for the aesthetic and keeps placing soft kisses on his forehead.

Mark knows he has to face Renjun tomorrow and explain his frantic call in the morning. And there is a chance he will have to explain to Hyuck as to why his neck looks like he’d been mauled. And maybe there’ll be pictures of his ass being held as blackmail by Jaehyun. But Mark honestly does not care at all. He’s got himself a boyfriend and enough money for Hyuck’s gaming console.

And right now, snuggled up to Johnny stealing the occasional watermelon flavored kiss he thinks that life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> This was like normal became so filthy towards the middle and the ended with fluff. I don’t even fucking know how.  
> I am a sucker for John Mark.  
> I also have a thing for physically smaller Mark and big Johnny (his abs and arms are whooooweee)
> 
> Also online classes are a B.


End file.
